The electronics industry has experienced an ever increasing demand for smaller and faster electronic devices which are simultaneously able to support a greater number of increasingly complex and sophisticated functions. Accordingly, there is a continuing trend in the semiconductor industry to manufacture low-cost, high-performance, and low-power integrated circuits (ICs). Thus far these goals have been achieved in large part by scaling down semiconductor IC dimensions (e.g., minimum feature size) and thereby improving production efficiency and lowering associated costs. However, such scaling has also introduced increased complexity to the semiconductor manufacturing process. Thus, the realization of continued advances in semiconductor ICs and devices calls for similar advances in semiconductor manufacturing processes and technology.
As merely one example, semiconductor lithography processes may use lithographic templates (e.g., photomasks or reticles) to optically transfer patterns onto a substrate. Such a process may be accomplished, for example, by projection of a radiation source, through an intervening photomask or reticle, onto the substrate having a photosensitive material (e.g., photoresist) coating. The minimum feature size that may be patterned by way of such a lithography process is limited by the wavelength of the projected radiation source. In view of this, extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation sources and lithographic processes have been introduced. Today, EUV systems may use a laser produced plasma (LPP) EUV light source for EUV light generation. However, low conversion efficiency and EUV source power performance of such systems remain a critical challenge, and have a direct impact on cost per exposure and throughput, respectively. Thus, existing laser-produced-plasma EUV light generation sources have not proved entirely satisfactory in all respects.